Solomon
Solomon was a former CIA operative and is the main antagonist in Battlefield 3, also taking a major role in the tie-in novel, Battlefield 3: The Russian. He is seen wielding a .44 Magnum in most of his appearances throughout the game. Solomon is the mastermind behind Faruk Al-Bashir's coup of the Iranian government and orchestrates a revenge plot to detonate Russian nuclear devices in Paris and New York City to plunge the world into a global conflict. He is both voiced and portrayed in-game by Mark Ivanir.__TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in 1971McNab, A: Prologue, Page 2. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011., the man who would come to be known as Solomon was in Lebanon in 1987 when American missionaries took him under their wing and brought him to Florida where he went to school. Suffering from amnesia and not knowing his own name, his guardians named him Solomon after the Wise King of the Bible's Old Testament. As a 16 year-old boy, Solomon was bullied in school for months. As payback, he kills three of the tormentors with a machete. After the incident, he stows away on a cargo ship headed for the Persian GulfMcNab, A: Chapter 50, Page 209. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Solomon ends up in Kandahar, Afghanistan, during the latter days of the Soviet invasion in 1989, supporting the Mujahideen forces, known as "Suleiman" to them, until Dimitri Mayakovsky, then undercover, singled him out for his ability with languages, discipline, and ruthlessnessMcNab, A: Prologue, Page 3. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. He then trained in Russia for two years in the Russian Spetsnaz program and was taken as an apprentice of Dimitri from then onward within GRU. Beirut, 1991 Solomon was on his first GRU assignment with Dimitri in a plot to capture one of the physicists that was behind the top-secret Iranian nuclear program, a man by the name of Khalaji. During their undercover meeting, Solomon slips aside after eight American operatives intercede to capture Khalaji for themselves. Meanwhile, Solomon takes aim from behind nearby parked cars and kills the operative that would've otherwise shot and killed a then disarmed DimitriMcNab, A: Prologue, Page 5. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Saving Dimitri, however, costs the two a valuable asset in the Iranian nuclear program as Khalaji is taken by the American operatives. After Beirut With the coming dissolution of the Soviet union in December 1991, Solomon disappeared, only to return again after the September 11th Attacks on the New York World Trade Center and Pentagon Building in the United States in 2001. Although not connected to the attacks, he is put under custody in Guantanamo Bay, a US Navy Base and high-security prison in Cuba. However, being as clever as he is, Solomon offers intelligence on terrorist cells and intelligence from working with GRU in order to be released. His release is granted and he is used as a CIA operative for intelligence and deniable operationsMcNab, A: Chapter 50, Page 209. Battlefield: The Russian. Grand Central Publishing, 2011.. Operation Swordbreaker, March 15, 2014 Operation Guillotine, October 31, 2014 New York City, November 14, 2014 Trivia *Throughout the story it is not stated why he is plotting against the various countries but it is hinted revenge from the dialogue in Comrades stating "After everything he still wants revenge" and how in The Great Destroyer he claims "It's not about winning" after shooting Montes. *On his left hand he has a black star in between his thumb and index finger, why he has this it is most likely to signify he is part of a group or religious cult. *His full name is unknown throughout the entire game. *Solomon is the only character to have his own song in the BF3 soundtrack (Solomon's Theme ) other than Vladmir. *On the Endgame maps; Nebandan Flats and Kiasar Railroad, players can find an advertisement sticker for a dating service hosted by Solomon. The advertisement says: "Are you alone? Call Solomon dating service! Tell: 555-0199-TEHRAN. An Al-Bashir trains! inc. associate partner". Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 References ru:Соломонca:Solomon Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 3